The Young Years
by Warblerette1125
Summary: It was Rose Tyler's first day of high school and she was scared. Everybody's scared on their first day of school.
1. Meeting

It was Rose Tyler's first day of high school and she was scared. Everybody's scared on their first day of school. She walked up to the door and had to have been standing there in fear for at least five minutes people just walking by not even noticing the fear-stricken 16 year old. Then one red-haired cheerleader came up to her "You new?" She said in a heavy Scottish accent, smiling with a bit of concern in her eye. "Um, yeah." Rose smiled a bit in return "I'm Amelia but you can call me Amy." She held out her hand "I'm Rose" She shook Amy's hand. "So why were you just standing there?" Rose thought of the quickest excuse she could "I was waiting for my friends!" She said and it wasn't a complete lie she did want to see her friends Theta and River. River and Theta were kind of a thing but wouldn't admit it. "Oh, of course the best and most over-used excuse in the history of excuses 'waiting for a friend' I'm not buying it." She said with a disbelieving look. "ROSE!" She heard Theta and River yell simultaneously. "Over here!" She said waving her hands in the air! "No way ,you really were waiting" Rose smiled as River and Theta walked up "And who is this" The crazy blonde-haired women asked.  
>"This is Amelia but you can call her Amy, Amy they are Theta and River and they enjoy Math" She said as she put her hands around her neck and pretended to vomit "Hey, I like Math!" He really looked offended! "Yeah, now admit you and River are a couple!" She smirked knowing he would never admit that "Never!" Her smile got wider when he said that "Then I will forever pretend to vomit whenever Math is mentioned!" Theta started to say something but Rose cut him off before a word could escape his mouth "Unless you admit that you like River!" Stumped he stuck his tongue out in a cruel fashion and said "I hate you" then started thinking about how he actually did kinda like River. And Rose didn't even notice she shook her head and started chatting with Amy. However River did notice. And Amy started staring at something they couldn't quite pinpoint "Is that a cry for help?" Amy asked curiously "What?" He asked confused "The bow-tie!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world! "Bow-ties... Are... cool..." He said defensively "Are you from another planet?" She raised her eyebrow questioningly "Do not get him started Amy! He will go on a 10 minute rant about how bow-ties are cool!And we have fifteen minutes till class!" She was honestly worried he would start ranting any time now "No, really why are bow-ties cool?" She was making a really smug face "Oh, no no you should not have done that!" She was close to tears now "Why not I want an answer!" Rose just plugged her ears and close her eyes now "No, please don't Theta!" It was River that spoke this time. "Fine..." He spoke regretfully "Whipped!" Amy said and then looked away trying to act innocent "Amy, how was your Summer?" Said a voice that Amy would recognize anywhere "Rory! My Summer was amazing. Oh, and these are my new friends Rose, River and Theta!" She was smiling like crazy. She obviously has a crush on this Rory boy. "Who ever said we were friends?" River said jokingly "I say so," Rose said glaring at River "Well it's nice to meet you! And Theta you will be getting a nickname." He said while smiling and sneaking a glance at Amy "Guys this is Rory!" Amy said before Theta could comment on what Rory had said but she was just a bit too late as she heard Theta question "What's wrong with my name?" acting offended "It's a number! What's your last name?" Rory questioned "Sigma," Theta responded "Great we can't even call you by your last name!" Rory said a little bit too loud seeing as though everyone stopped and looked at their group " Sorry!" he told the courtyard full of people "I like my name," Theta said defensively "Okay, Doctor Sigma!" Amy said remembering the Math conversation "You know what, no just Doctor!" Amy said liking that nickname for Theta a lot "Now come on what classes have you guys got?" Rory questioned "I've got Algebra first!" Theta said looking a bit too happy "So do I," Rory said disgusted "I've got biology!" Rose said "Me too!" River and Amy said at the exact same time "River, Amy and I will go to Biology together and Rory and "The Doctor" will go to Algebra together!" Rose said calmly laughing at Theta's face when she called him the Doctor "Please don't call me that?" Theta begged with a pout on his face, lip sticking out, and he was using those stupid puppy dog eyes "Ugh! Still a no," Rose said trying not to break down and obey "But the puppy dog eyes <em>always <em>work," Theta said throwing his head back in frustration "Not anymore _Doctor!_" Rose stated while grinning "Okay! Off to class then?" Amy asked "Sure!" Everyone but Rory said in unison while Rory just groaned "Oh come on Rory! It's not that bad," Theta said trying to encourage him "You think so?" Rory said disbelievingly "Yeah!" Theta said "You haven't met Mr. Clayton yet," Rory said "Mr. Clayton?" Theta questioned "Algebra teacher, he keeps moving up a grade teaching as I go up grades!" He said exasperated "Okay! Let's go!" Theta said dragging Rory behind him "You two are so a couple…" Amy said quietly "Who?" River questioned "You and The Doctor" Amy answered simply "Finally someone agrees!" Rose exclaimed

…

**Hey! Hope you guys liked it! I know I haven't updated Facebook: The Glee Way or Relationship Drama in forever, but I'm working on it so look for new chapters from FTGW and RD, I made a Tumblr for FTGW here's the link; .com love you guys! Look for updates 3**


	2. Algebra

**I updated sooner than I said I would. I couldn't keep myself from the keyboard!**

…

It was silent as they walked towards Algebra, Rory finally walking on his own instead of the Doctor dragging him towards Algebra "How do you know your way around here?" Rory asked dumbfounded because "The Doctor" seemed to know where they were going without Rory's help seeing as though the Doctor was 10 feet ahead of him "I don't know. I just do." He replied simply "Okay." Rory said dragging out the word "Here we are!" The Doctor said walking into Algebra "Hello! I'm Theta!" The Doctor announced before Rory could introduce him as The Doctor "But call him Doctor!" Rory said quickly earning a glare from The Doctor "Okay. _Doctor" _He said Doctor fiercely "Take a seat, there's a free seat between Koshei and Rory"

The Doctor sat down between where the boy he assumed was Koshei and Rory were seated "Hey..." Koshei said quietly "Allo." The Doctor replied "Is your name really Doctor?" Koshei asked curiously "No… I really don't like the nickname either." The Doctor said glancing over at Rory "Hey. Don't blame me! It was Amy." Rory said defensively about the nickname "And I'll yell at _her _later!" The Doctor said grinning "Got something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Clayton asked "No. Just discussing what the next question might be." Rory said making up an excuse "Okay. But no more talking!"

…

**Filler Chapter is Filler…**


End file.
